


Not as it Seems

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate stands in Ops and looks as the Op goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt "television".  
> Ep tag for "The Bank Job"

It's all an act. Nate knows that. He was in the briefing where they drew up the plan, where they went over and over it until everyone knew their part and it was foolproof. 

This is all part of the plan. 

Kensi has not really been shot. She's wearing a vest with a phial of fake blood inside it and she's lying on her back, motionless, to fool the inside man in the bank. 

Nate knows this. He knows the plan. 

Except the plan involves him standing in the middle of Ops with all of his co-workers -with Hetty, for crying out loud, a woman whose powers of observation border on the supernatural- and watch on a television screen that's bigger than he is as his girlfriend -if that's what he can call her- is lying flat on her back, motionless, as blood pools around her. 

It's an act, and Nate knows that all too well. But standing here, looking at it all play out? It feels terrifyingly real. 

It all works out, of course - they're good at  what they do after all. But Nate can't shake that feeling, that prickle of dread that makes the hair stand up on the back of his neck. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees that television screen, sees Kensi lying there and his stomach does a sickening lurch. 

Of course, work is not the time or place to tell her that, and he makes himself wait until they are at her place later that night. They leave together, take separate cars so as not to rouse suspicions, Nate taking a longer, more circuitous route. When he does get to Kensi's apartment, he knocks the door twice then walks straight in, knowing she'll be waiting for him. 

She's just placing two bottles of beer on the coffee table, smiles up at him and looks as if she's about to say something but he doesn't give her the chance. Instead he's beside her in a few quick strides, taking her in his arms and kissing her hard, all the pent up worry and frustration of the day going into it. Kensi's response is enthusiastic, pressing her body to his, winding her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers in his hair. 

It seems a long time before they part and it's only the need for oxygen that forces him to pull away. He rests his forehead against hers, her palm goes to his cheek and her voice is soft when she speaks. "Nate...you're shaking."

She's equal parts curious and nervous and he forces a smile to his face. "It's the effect you have on me," he quips. She frowns, opens her mouth to no doubt quiz him further and he shakes his head to stop her. Looking down, he puts a sliver of distance between them, just enough to pull up her top and see the bruise that's forming there-the bullet may have been blank but the impact was real enough. "You gave a very good performance today," he tells her. "Freaked me out a bit."

"Oh." He doesn't have to be a psychologist to know she wasn't expecting that; uncertainty is clear in her eyes. Which is to be expected, he thinks; after all, he's stood in Ops many times and watched her be sent into danger. 

But this is the first time it's happened since they became whatever they are and he wasn't expecting it to affect him like this. 

"I guess I just don't like the thought of anything happening to you," he tells her quietly. "I kind of like having you around."

Kensi smiles, stands on tiptoe to brush her lips over his. "I like being around," she says and coming from her, that's all he needs to hear. "Come on," she adds, leading him to her bedroom. "You can kiss me better."

Nate doesn't have to be told twice. 


End file.
